MasterPiece
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: In the Childhoods of Ben and Kevin, Kevin is the daycare bully and Ben is the 'Victim' during paint time. Kevin is caught and must say sorry. The ending is funny. BeVin -kinda- Cuteness for sure.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Benji or Kev. I wish I did...! But I don't...-sadface-**

Ben dunked his small hands into the butter container containing, not butter, but green finger paint. He giggled happily when he smeared it onto his small piece of what construction paper in which was his canvas of unlimited possibilities. His shirt as well, becoming one with the art. He squealed with delight when a brush was handed to him by his daycare caregiver Tanya. A plump woman with a kind face, glasses perched up on her nose with a beaded string connected to the frame. Her red hair was always up in a bun and her voice was soft and kind, guaranteed to settle down the most savage of toddlers and small children.

Even the new boy, Kevin.

"Try not to get so much paint on yourself, Benji sweetie, we can't put your shirt up on the wall now can we?" she laughed softly then continued on her way, to observe the other spectacular masterpieces the children, all under seven were creating. Ben smiled when he dunked his brush, clumsily into the yellow paint before dragging it back towards his paper to create a swirly image, in which he thought, was the most awesomely drawn sun in the world. He just knew his picture was better than everyone else's. Especially with the flower (larger than the sun) in which he thought was so realistic, no one else had one painted in their picture.

The new boy, Kevin, in whom I had mentioned earlier, strode towards the boy with the sugar brown hair and smiled widely, slapping down his piece of paper next to him. "Can I join you?" he asked, his voice obviously menacing and yet Ben couldn't detect any hatred in it.

"I dunno...can you?" he asked smugly.

Kevin frowned and sneered, "Yes!" he stated as of matter of factly in his under-developed voice.

"Well, okay then." Ben giggled again, reaching over to the blue paint so he could create his sky. He tried painting around the sun, flower and above the grass, his plan, he knew was flawless. He was an artist after all.

"What in the world is that supposed to be?" Kevin asked, acting disgusted.

"It's my backyard." Ben said defensively.

"Wow, it's so ugly!"

"You're ugly!" Ben screamed back, making Kevin laugh hard. He knew Kevin was just being mean, his picture was beautiful, his parents would praise him when he showed it off to them and when they got home it would be put up on the fridge...so...why did the new kid act as if it wasn't pretty? "Take it back and say it's pretty!"

"No!" Kevin retorted, calmly.

"Take. It. Back!"

"I. Said. No!" Kevin was no beginning to mimic the younger boy, making tears well up in the bright green eyes. His shoulders and little chest began to rise and fall as he tried not to break into tears. A dribble of snot ran down his nose and his face reddened. "Wow! You look like a tomato! Are you going to esplode!?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"AAH!" Ben screamed as he brought his hands back before pushing them forward, pushing Kevin back, causing him to stumble over his own feet, his chubby body unable to keep him stable. He landed on his bum and looked up at the fuming boy standing over him.

"You jerk!" Kevin screeched, now angry and no longer pleased with his ability to make others angry with just simple minded words, phrases and voices. He quickly got up and screamed as he pushed Ben back who fell back, hitting his head on the small yellow table with a loud 'THUNK' and squeak before he hit the ground. "Uh-oh..." Kevin whispered to himself, quickly turning to dash away and hide, but only found Tanya standing there, a shocked and unamused look on her face.

"Kevin E. Levin! What did you do to him?" she asked quickly crouching to lift the dazed boy from under the table, ignoring the paint stains on his overalls that were now transferring to her blue dress. "Oh, he's gonna get a bump!" she worried. Quickly she clutched onto Kevin's arm and dragged him to the office in the other room, somewhere beyond the gate. She sat him down in an uncomfortable beige chair and sat Ben on a small cot before rushing away.

The green eyed boy looked completely dazed, out of it, shocked. Kevin looked at him with anger and guilt. If Ben had just began to cry and throw a fit, Kevin could just stroll away and play with his mega blocks like he did at his old daycare...until he got caught one day, beating on a kid who said his hair looked stupid.

"Oh my..." Tanya whispered, as she entered the room again, a blue bag in her hand, probably filled with ice. She pressed it against Ben's head, but all he did was stare at Kevin, his nose still runny but his face now back to its normal shade of tan. "Does it hurt? Ben, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh...three..." Ben said, unsure but unquestioning.

Tanya nodded then instructed Ben to hold the bag so she could turn to scold Kevin about doing such naughty things in the supposedly violent free daycare. "Kevin...Oh, why would you do something so mean like that to Ben? He didn't do anything to you, and even if he did, that doesn't give you the right to get physical. I even highly doubt he would, he's such a good boy..."

"What's F-Fiskal?" he asked, tilting his head, his messy bed hair sticking out in every angle, unmoving.

"It means to punch, kick, pull hair...PUSH!" she raised her voice at the last word, telling him she saw what he did. He curled into himself a little more then glanced at Ben who just watched his blank expression unchanging.

"You have to apologize to Ben now. Go on! Tell him you're sorry."

Kevin glared at the mean old lady (or at least, what he was thinking in his mind), before slipping out of his chair to make his way towards the small cot. He looked down at his shoes and linked his fingers together behind his back, "mmthry...."

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"I'm sore! Ee!"

"That's better. Now hug him and tell it to his face."

"Are you crazy!?" Kevin snapped, turning to look at the lady, his face flushed and eyes wide.

"No, I'm not."

Kevin growled then looked into Ben's wide green eyes, looking back into his own brown ones. Ben flushed a little as well when Kevin pulled him into a hug, not a soft, I'm sorry hug, but a tight, uncomfortable forced one. "I'm sorry Ben-JI! I won't do it again!"

"It's okay..."

"Good." Kevin let go suddenly, right when Ben was beginning to grow into the warmth. "Can I go now?" Kevin asked, his voice softer.

Tanya nodded. With her arms crossed and a stern eye on Kevin she watched as Kevin walked by her, Ben following closely behind him. She sighed then smiled a little. If something like this didn't happen every day then her job would be absolutely boring. Cute! But boring...

Ben found his place at his finger paint table; his picture sat untouched, which he thought was a miracle. He still held the bag of ice on his head as he sat on the small red bench. Kevin toddled slowly towards the still-dazed boy and sat warily next to him. He hadn't meant to kill him...he just wanted his way to see someone so perfect suffer. "Your picture is pretty..." he mumbled.

Ben's eyes returned to their normal size and he smiled softly before shifting his gaze from the picture to the boy next to him. He should've been hating him right now for giving him a boo-boo on his head and for making a mean comment on his masterpiece but the way Kevin looked just now...he already had his revenge, it was just too clever for Kevin to notice.

"Thank you." Ben put the bag of ice down then hooked his arms around Kevin's neck and kissed his cheek. He giggled slightly then stole Kevin's paper once he let go. He took a bit of blue paints and drew a small figure on one side of the paper before dipping his small, still stained digits into the green, once again then making another small figure on the other side. He made the arms unbelievably long so that the hands could connect before he created a red heart in between them.

"What's that?" Kevin asked curiously, leaning his cheek in his hand and an elbow on the table into some black paint.

"Hmm? Oh...just a picture..."

"Of what?"

Ben giggled then handed it to Kevin. Kevin looked at it, with curious brown eyes before he glanced up to Ben who had a subtle blush on his face. "We're gonna get married!" he announced, hugging the older boy once again, even tighter than before.

"WHAT!?"

-_-

"**You're lying!" Ben screamed at Gwen as she held up a small picture with Ben's five year old hand-writing on the back.**

"**Am Not! You wanted to marry Kevin when you were little! I was right in front of you when you said it."**

**Ben only stared at Gwen in disbelief, Kevin snickering in his spot on the couch.**

"**What are you laughing about? You're the one that said 'I do'."**

"**What!?"**

**--**

**Ha ha ha, an alternate ending I wanted to put in but wasn't really sure...so I just put it in as a possibility. If you like the other ending better than it's there. But if you liked the added bit than you have that as well! I hope you didn't expect anything good...I wrote this in like...twenty minutes after I was hit with inspiration...crap...I shoulda drifted the insperato to my other fics...oh well...I finish those sooner or later...Oh! And any spelling errors in their talking are there on purpose if you didn't know that...GOSH! I'm so tired right now lol.**


End file.
